1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dipstick assembly of the type which measures the fluid level within a sealed chamber such as a transmission or crankcase and ventilates excess gases from the chamber in which it is disposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many adaptations of dipstick assemblies have been made to accommodate the reception of the assembly into an access passageway within a sealed vessel and to alleviate undesirable high pressure from within the vessel. Embodiments of dipstick assemblies have included ventilation passageways within the dipstick assembly comprised of a single opening exposed to the inside of the vessel to allow for venting. Depending on the positioning of the dipstick assembly within the chamber and the level of the contained fluid, the fluid level within the chamber can be above the open end of the dipstick assembly and therefore the ventilation passageway. In such a situation, an undesirable increase in gas pressure occurs in the chamber above the fluid level with resulting fluid flow out the venting passage and/or damage to the seals.